<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink Me by Kaslyna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094168">Drink Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna'>Kaslyna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snowpiercer (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Crack Adjacent, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie and Bennett decide to drink together. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here:</p><p>https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/632368004618928128/melaniebennett-drink-me</p><p>Prompt is from this list:</p><p>https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/628647928805965824/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we’ve had enough, Mel,” Bennett chastised as he grabbed at her waist in an attempt to pull her away from the bottle across the floor. </p><p>He succeeded-at the cost of them both toppling backwards, the back of Melanie’s head smacking him right under his chin. She started laughing hysterically, until she was breathless. She was lying half on top of him, her back pressed to his front. He couldn’t help but laugh a little himself at the absurdity of the situation. </p><p>“I’ve only had two drinks,” she protested as she calmed down. </p><p>“So have I, but we both have to work tomorrow,” he pointed out. </p><p>Melanie huffed, rolling off of him and landing ungracefully on her stomach next to him. She closed her eyes as his hand found her back, mesmerized by the skin that had been exposed when her shirt had rucked up as she fell. </p><p>“Ben,” her voice was a warning; she knew he wouldn’t take anything as far as she’d want him to if he kept touching her in their inebriated state. </p><p>“Your skin is soft,” he murmured, still running his fingers over it. </p><p>“Tease,” she grumbled, but made no move to remove his hand from her back. </p><p>After a moment she did dislodge him, in order to turn onto her back. He propped himself up on one hand and she grinned goofily up at him. Bennett reached out to brush some hair out of her face and smiled back at her. </p><p>“Your hair is soft, too,” he whispered, like it was some great big secret. </p><p>“Ben,” she whined after a moment of him just staring and playing with her hair. </p><p>“Yes?” he raised his eyebrows at her, and she narrowed her eyes in response; he was doing this on purpose. </p><p>“Will you kiss me already?” she asked. </p><p>“So demanding,” he smirked at her. Her gaze was intense and unrelenting. </p><p>His lips met hers, keeping the kiss slow and light even once he covered her body with his. She squirmed beneath him, and he pulled back after a while just to take in the sight of her. </p><p>“Ben,” she huffed again. </p><p>“We should stop,” he explained. </p><p>Melanie pouted slightly, “Don’t want to.”</p><p>He smiled at her again; she was almost endearing, and he responded, “You need to sleep.”</p><p>“Stay?” she implored after determining that he would not be swayed. Sometimes she really hated how responsible he could be. </p><p>“If you’d like,” he agreed easily, before standing up to try to find enough blankets to make them a bed on the floor. There was absolutely no way that they’d fit into Melanie’s cramped bunk in their current state. </p><p>Bennett gestured at her to scoot over so he could set them up. She did so-and then stood to stumble into the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later, their makeshift bed was set up-and she was only wearing her shirt and underwear now. Unfazed by the glazed over look he was giving her, she settled into the ‘bed’ next to him, curling up against his side. </p><p>“I better not be hungover tomorrow,” she muttered into his chest. He’d stripped down just as much as she had, and she liked the warmth of him that she could feel through his shirt. </p><p>Bennett chuckled a little at that, “Sleep, Mel.”</p><p>And Melanie did-alcohol did sometimes make her sleepy enough to do so, after all. Bennett’s soothing presence definitely did, too. </p><p>Not that she’d ever tell him-it would make him even more insufferable when he begged her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more prompts in my inbox that'll be filled, hopefully this month. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>